


Some of them like to hurt well hurt me hurt me

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Barebacking, Begging, Bloodplay, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Fighting, Frikey, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hitting, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Painplay, Name Calling, Pain, Pain Kink, Possessive Behavior, Punching, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shit talking, Slash, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, knife, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a  pain kink how far can he push Mikey to get himself off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of them like to hurt well hurt me hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own frank mikey or any one else in mcr they own themselves. They do not condone violence. Fiction fake not real I made it up.

I like pain, I get off on it and I wasn't quite sure how to get someone to hurt me. Then my chance finally came. It was after a show, I had come off stage feeling tired and irritable. I went out side for a smoke alone and grumbling to myself. Mikey come out leaning his long thin body against the building not to far from me. He is texting on his sidekick and I glare at him for interrupting my alone time. 

He looks at me and says, "you look like shit, what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

I step right into his face and say, "fuck you, Mikey you look like a pussy." He put his sidekick into his pocket and turns to face me full on. "What you have a problem, bitch?" I say shoving him roughly. He stumbles back startled but I can see it in his eyes as he straightens up and stalks back over to me. He shoves me hard, making me stumble back but I recover quickly. I ball up my fist and swing at Mikey but he side steps me. I hadn't really wanted to hit him but for him to hit me. He is shaking angrily as angry tears well up at the idea that I had even tried to hit him. I get in his face poking him in the chest roughly. He growls, balling up his fist and swings connecting with my jaw. It makes my head snap to the side but I laugh at him. "Is that all you got you skinny, little, pussy," I say. 

Suddenly, he launches himself at me knocking me to the ground. He punches me in the face again splitting my lip open. I lick the blood from my split lip and whimper. "You're weak," I tell him and he swings again this time busting my nose and making the blood run down my face. I moan loudly thrusting upwards where he is straddling me and trying to get some friction. "Go ahead you fucking wimp call me names," I taunt him. 

He hits me in the eye this time I know that as soon the strike lands that my eye will be black. "Fuck you, Frank," he screeches, "you are a pussy. You are a dirty whore that fucks everything that walks. You stupid fucking idgit," he yells and begins hitting me in the chest. I thrust against him harder now causing him to slide down closer to my crotch. He goes still when he realizes that I am not trying to buck him off but instead that I am humping myself against him. "What the fuck, Frank," he says his eyes going wide. "You fucker! You pushed me to fight with you on purpose just so you could get off," he snarls accusingly in my face.

A huge grin spreads over my face as I keep thrusting up against him. He jumps up off of me, glaring at me before he leans down to stare at me. He grabs me hair roughly pulling me up by it but when I am on my feet he doesn't let go. He instead drags me roughly to the bus by my hair. It makes my cock throb at the pain of him tugging me along. When we get to the bus he throws me down onto the floor and looms over me. 

"If you like it rough, Frankie, all you had to do was ask." He drops to his knees in front of me where I had landed on the floor on my ass. I could tell my ass was going to have a bruise too as he leans over me with a smirk on his face and he rips my shirt over my head. "You know," he says thoughtfully, "you are rather sexy." He reaches out grabbing one of my nipples, twisting and tugging it violently causing me to moan at the pain before he does the same with the other one. He pushes me down onto my back, grabbing at the zipper of my jeans and unzips them. He tugs them off, taking my boxers with them. "I am going to make feel you feel some pain," he says grinning widely. 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pocket knife. My eyes go wide, Mikey wouldn't dare. Yes, he would my brain screams. I probably should have been scared but instead it made my cock ache. I laid there at the mercy of whatever Mikey had in mind. He quickly divested himself of his own clothes, forcing my knees apart roughly with his own knees. He opened the knife, then ran it over my collar bone before he pressed the tip in enough to draw blood. I moaned loudly at the sharp pain making him smirk. He then moved to make several small cuts on my chest before leaning in to the lick the blood off of me. 

I couldn't help myself as my hips bucked up trying to get Mikey to touch me but he pushed them back down. He cleaned the knife off and put it back into his pocket. He gently caressed my check before slapping me really hard and making my head snap to the side. I smirked and licked at my split lip. "Beg me for it you slut," Mikey purred. 

"Please, Mikey," I whimpered while my cock was leaking copious amounts of precum. Mikey reached out to run his finger through the precum that was leaking down my shaft. I moaned softly pushing my hips towards him once again. 

He pulled his hand away and licked his finger. "Such a dirty little whore that your just begging for it," Mikey said with a smirk."Beg me like the little bitch that you are." Mikey says. 

"Please, Mikey," I plead. He slaps me hard again and then he runs his finger over my red aching cheeks. "You are mine," Mikey says in almost a whisper. I nod with wide eyes as my cock throbs at his words. 

"Say it, bitch! Tell me that you're mine!" 

"I am yours, Mikey," I whimper. 

He smiles, pleased. "Beg me to fuck you, Frankie," he says leaning down to lick my cheek. 

"Please, Mikey, fuck me. Please, I need you." 

He spits on his fingers shoving one into me roughly with no warning. He doesn't even wait to see how I adjust as he starts ramming his long finger into me violently. It hurt a bit and made my cock leak even more. He only worked his finger in for a few moments before violently ramming his second finger in. He roughly stabbed the two digits into me, twisting and scissoring them. This did hurt which made me pant and my cock throb even more. "Am I hurting you?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Good," he said grinning before ramming his third finger into me causing me to cry out. "Shut up and take it like a slut," he says rudely.

Oh this was a side of Mikey that I had never seen and I admit that between the pain and lust I was feeling that really I liked this Mikey. He snatched his fingers out with loud pop. He spit in his hand, rubbing it on his cock and I knew it wasn't nearly enough lube but I didn't even care, I just wanted him inside of me. Placing the head of his member against my battered opening, he rammed it up my ass with one vicious thrust and impaling me fully on him. He could't help the moan that escaped his lips as my hole clenched around him at the intrusion. 

It hurt and I cried out but I didn't protest. It made me want to cum right then and there. Not just at the pain but having Mikey in me like that was almost too much. "Oh, fucking hell, Frankie, you are so fucking tight," he growls. He pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward as he starts rocking into me. Fuck that hurt he didn't let me adjust and wasn't take care to be gentle at all. Fuck it hurt so much but it was amazing. I started moaning and squirming beneath him. 

"Fuck, yes, Mikey, it hurts, fuck me harder," I cried. He obliged by fucking me even harder. 

"That's right, tell me how much you like this, you dirty whore," Mikey growls. 

"Oh, I love it, Mikey," I sob. 

"Say it motherfucker, say I am Mikey's bitch," he says thrusting particularly hard. 

"I am Mikey's bitch," I cry out. 

He laughs above me. "That's it, take it motherfucker, you love it, don't you?" 

"Yes, Mikey," I whimper. The more he moved the less I could think. 

He reaches down, twisting my balls roughly, making me sob out in pain and pleasure. "Such a wanton little cunt you are," Mikey giggles. He reaches down finally touching my erection and wrapping his long fingers around it. I cried out loudly as my hips begin jerking. He starts stroking me as violently at the pace that he is slamming into me with such bruising force. When I cum, I cum all over his hand between our bellies and I sob loudly. He just strokes me through my orgasm until I fall limp. He continues thrusting into my ass until he starts to cum. He rips he cock out my ass and cums all over my crotch. He leans down to whisper to me, "you're not worth it cumming inside of you whore." I am shocked at his words and I glare. He grins sweetly at me before capturing my lips in a rough kiss. When he pulls away we are both breathless. Panting, he says, "fuck, Frank, I never had sex that fucking good before and you looked so perfect laying there all bruised and debautched underneath me." I grin up at him. Mikey chews his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth. He reaches out to gently caress the places I was hurt. "I hope I didn't hurt you to bad," he says softly with the sound of guilt in his voice. 

"Mikey, it was fucking perfect and you were amazing." He smiles, then again kisses me. 

"We can't make a habit out this, Frankie, you can't play shows with your face like that," he says softly. 

I shrug, "next time you'll just have to hurt me in places where it can't be seen," I shrug again nonchalantly. 

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Who said they'll be a next time?" Mikey says. 

"If you don't want to do anything with me again," I start but he cuts me off. 

"Shut up, Frank, I love you, of course, I want to keep fucking you. I wish you'd have pushed me months ago." 

I look at him shocked. Did he just say he loved me? My brain screamed and I swallowed hard. I lick my lips nervously, my voice is kind of raspy from where my mouth had gone dry. "Did you just say that you love me?" I ask. 

"Yes, Frank, I love you. I have for awhile now but I was too afraid to tell you." 

I jumped up, nearly knocking him backwards and I wrap my arms around him. "I love you too," I say but its mostly mumbling as I am kissing him again. 

When we pull apart, he laughs, "guess that is settled," he says. 

"Guess so," I tell him as I smile like a moron. "We should get cleaned up before the guys come out," I say. 

We stand up go, to the bathroom and we take a quick shower. By the time the rest of the guys get back there we are sitting in the lounge. When Gee steps onto the bus he takes one look at me and his face is shocked. 

"What the fuck happened to you, Frank?" He said. 

"I was taking off my jeans from the show and I lost my balance in the bathroom. I hit my face on the bathroom sink, it's nothing," I said shrugging. 

"Fuck, Frank, you're so fucking clumsy," Gee laughed. 

Ray chimed in, "you're always getting hurt."

I just shrugged my shoulders and grinned. Mikey beamed at me but no one but me knew the look in his eyes as he looked at me. It made me heart skip a beat in my chest. Yes, Mikey Way was perfect and for right now he was mine or well I was his. I smiled so hard it made my face hurt. Once the guys have all come in, Gee flops down at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee and I hear Bob snoring. I know Rays is in the shower, so there is no one around but Gee. So I lean in, putting my lips next to Mikey's ear and I whisper. "So, how about next time you tie me up and spank me like the naughty boy that I am." I grin against his ear before leaning back. 

His face is flushed bright red and his eyes are flicking over at Gerard. I lay back acting completely innocent. Gee yawns and tells us that he is going to bed. Once he is out of sight, Mikey turns to glare at me. He reaches down to my sweat pants and roughly grabs my dick, twisting it. I bite back a loud moan as he stands up. 

"I can play games too," he says before vanishing into the bunk area with quick good night. I smile at the little shit as he walks away.


End file.
